


With You, Forever

by h_itoshi



Category: Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: M/M, Miyata Appreciation Day, Senga's very helpful, Valentine's fluff, and Nikaido is loud, cheesy shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22762057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_itoshi/pseuds/h_itoshi
Summary: “So what are you doing for Valentine's?” Senga asks Miyata with a mischievous smirk, before stuffing an entire takoyaki into his mouth like it's not smoking hot and massive.
Relationships: Miyata Toshiya/Tamamori Yuta
Kudos: 12





	With You, Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [naminami973](https://archiveofourown.org/users/naminami973/gifts).



> Written for Miyata Appreciation Day part 2! Watch me post this 23:59 on deadline day without beta but HEY I wrote some miyatama fluff!!

“So what are you doing for Valentine's?” Senga asks Miyata with a mischievous smirk, before stuffing an entire takoyaki into his mouth like it's not smoking hot and massive.

“Pretty sure I have a stage play performance?” Miyata tells him with a small smile, watching Senga's eyes tearing up as he chews his too hot food with an expression of regret.

Nikaido snickers next to Senga, and even though it's initially unclear if it's because of the food or the question, it becomes obvious as Nikaido shoves one of his own steaming takoyaki into his mouth a second later.

“Hot!!” He calls through his mouthful of food, and he and Senga exchange pitying looks.

“If you'd calm down for a second or three you wouldn't burn your mouths.” Yokoo wisely points out, but he looks more amused than resigned.

“But it's so good.” Senga whines, and Nikaido nods through his tears, and Miyata misses Tamamori suddenly. He'd be right there with the idiots trying to shove too hot food into his mouth and then complain about blisters for a week.

“It won't get less good after a few seconds.” Yokoo goes on, but then decides to drop the subject in favour of a butthurt tone. “And I also have a butai performance on Valentine's, thanks for asking.”

Senga rolls his eyes behind his water glass that he hurries to put down, looking at Yokoo like he's stupid. “Yeah but Miyacchi and Tama always do cute shit on Valentine's so I wanted to hear what they're doing this year. Isn't it a _special_ year?”

He draws quotation marks in the air with his fingers as he says 'special' like it's some juicy gossip, turning to Miyata with an expectant expression while Nikaido nods enthusiastically in agreement next to him.

“Special year?” Miyata replies with a frown, pretending not to understand just because it's fun to see Senga get frustrated.

“Yes! Special year!” Senga frowns back, like he can't believe Miyata right now, clearly charging up for a lecture on important celebrations.

“Ten years!” Nikaido calls so loudly that a couple staff members look up from the catering table across the room.

Yokoo and Miyata both hush him but he doesn't seem to realize he used his Tokyo Dome voice rather than his indoor voice.

“What?” He blinks, picking up another steaming takoyaki. “It is ten years, right?”

“Now that you mention it, I guess it is ten years.” Miyata smiles, chopsticks playing a little with his rice as he remembers all too well how Tamamori told him ten years ago that they had to be together forever. Ten years is a good start on forever.

“So it's a special year!” Senga insists. “So what are you doing for Valentine's?”

“I told you, we have a performance.” Miyata shrugs, finally daring to pick up one of his own takoyaki. “Besides, Tama's not at home, he's helping his brother move that weekend, so we didn't really plan anything this year.”

Senga's expression goes from excited to disappointed in seconds, making him look like a deflating balloon, and Miyata would laugh if he wasn't busy eating. It's cute that Senga's so invested.

“But... But it's a special year.” He tries again, sounding a little hurt, and Nikaido pats his shoulder comfortingly.

“We'll celebrate on our anniversary.” Miyata reassures behind his hand as he tries not to talk with food in his mouth, and Yokoo nods like he thinks that's reasonable.

“It's just sad that you're gonna sit at home with your 2D girls on Valentine's when it's a special year.” Senga mutters, clearly planning to mope about this.

“Don't. Say things like that about Umi-chan, you know I love her.” Miyata says sternly, and even though Senga makes a face, at least he drops the subject as a staff member sits down next to Yokoo with a cheerful greeting.

Later that night, Tamamori's sprawled across the entire bed and consequently half of Miyata, playing News ni Koishite on his phone while Miyata scrolls an anime forum in lack of other things to do.

“Oh my god I already got this like three days ago, why can't I get Massu?” Tama complains loudly, kicking a little like a frustrated baby would, and it doesn't even bother Miyata that his own legs are in the way. “I'm gonna text Koyama and tell him to stop showing up.”

“Hey Tama-chan?” Miyata asks, watching Tamamori frown at Koyama flirting with him on his phone and his heart feels warm.

“Mmpf.” Tamamori mutters, letting his chin fall onto the mattress as he glares at his phone.

“Is it weird that we're not doing anything special for our tenth Valentine's day?” Miyata asks, and as expected, it makes Tamamori frown and turn to look at him, the serious look in his eyes when it's about them the single thing Miyata loves most in this world.

“No?” He says, searching Miyata's face with a cute little line between his eyebrows. “Do you think it is?”

“No.” Miyata shrugs, rolling over to lean on one elbow as he looks at Tamamori's face. “Senga thinks it is.”

“Pfft.” Tamamori makes an unimpressed noise and makes an unattractive face, before locking his phone and lying down properly on his side. “Senga would think that. It's not weird.”

“Good.” Miyata smiles. “Then it's not weird.”

“Besides, you can't spoil me properly when you have a stage play so what would even be the point in celebrating?” Tamamori settles in his brattiest tone, and Miyata can only laugh.

Tamamori's small smile as he breaks his tough character is beautiful.

So when Valentine's Day comes, Miyata just leaves a small box of storebought chocolates on the kitchen table with a cheesy card for Tamamori to find when he gets home. Tamamori barely eats chocolate anyway since Fujigaya made him believe it ruins his complexion, but a couple symbolic pieces are a necessity.

But then Miyata goes to work as usual, updates his jweb, worries about not remembering his lines, gets nervous with Nikaido and still manages to pull through. The only thing that makes it feels like a special day is that he gets chocolate from the staff, and even if that makes him happy, it's kind of expected.

It's not until after the play is finished and he's wiping make-up off his sweaty face that something out of the ordinary happens.

“Miyata-san, there's someone here to see you.” There's a hand on his shoulder and his manager sounds awfully smug saying that, the tone enough to make Miyata look up in confusion.

Tamamori looks too handsome to be in the room, as usual, with his clean cut trenchcoat and Burberry scarf, silver earrings glistening in the flourescent lights of the dressing room. But what's most surreal about him is the bouquet of red roses he's holding in his hands.

“... Hi?” Miyata asks, blinking in surprise because there are people around, normal people that have no idea, and this is so unlike Tamamori.

“Hi.” Tamamori says, looking as unamused as he always does seeing Miyata in public, and simply holds the flowers out for him while looking around the room curiously. “Good job today.”

“Thank you.” Miyata smiles, accepting the flowers and he goes straight into his stage play character's mind in order not to tear up when he realizes there are ten red roses in his hands.

“Hey! What are you doing here? Where are my flowers?!” Nikaido hollers as he catches on, approaching Tamamori, and Miyata's grateful for it as it distracts the remaining room from the dumb smile he knows he can't contain.

“Oh shut up, I got you something too.” Tamamori says, digging in his pocket before holding something out for him. “Here.”

Nikaido stares at it for a moment, the disappointment written on his face for a moment before offense takes it place. “This is a freaking chewing gum?”

“Good effort Nika.” Tama smiles, and Nikaido's eyes narrow, his mouth opening and Miyata welcomes the fifteen minutes of arguing that ensues. It gives him time to collect himself, to hear Tama's backhanded compliments about how the play was, and remove the remains of his make-up.

It also gives the female population of the room time to ogle Tamamori and not pay too much attention to the roses Miyata picks up again after shrugging into his jacket.

“Thanks for today Nika, good job.” He says, squeezing Nikaido's shoulder and effectively cutting his response off as he seems to remember there are other people in here than Tamamori.

“Good job.” Nikaido answers, reflexively judging from the little bow of his head, and it's cute how he looks a little confused.

“You finally done?” Tama asks Miyata, shoving at his arm a little, but on the way down, his fingers brush Miyata's and Miyata can only grin as he agrees. “Come on, you'll drive me home.”

“Hey, what if he was driving _me_ home?” Nikaido calls, but Tamamori just makes a stupid face at him before turning to leave the room.

Miyata waves goodbye to everyone with an apologetic smile, and then follows Tamamori.

They don't speak until Miyata slips into the driver's seat of his car and pauses with the flowers in his hands.

“Ten roses, huh?” He asks, his voice coming out softer than he intended, and Tamamori just makes a noncomittal noise, his cheeks turning a little pink.

“Just drive us home.” He demands, pointedly looking out the car window at the expensive thing next to them, and Miyata smiles, carefully laying the bouquet in Tamamori's lap before starting the car.

“I'm glad you came. Did you like the play?” He asks instead, and Tamamori nods, much more enthusiastic as he talks about what he saw than he was when talking to Nikaido, settling he's going to have to go see Yokoo and Senga's version too.

“I thought you said you'd come to see all 40 shows.” Miyata teases, and Tamamori sniffs.

“I have a busy schedule you know, I can't come look at you every other night and day for two months. Also neither Gaya or Mitsu came yet did they? Watch them forget.” He claims, and Miyata shakes his head because they won't forget. If anyone would forget, it would be Tamamori. “They're too busy avoiding each other tonight to come anyway.”

Miyata laughs because that's definitely true, even though he is a little worried about Fujigaya with free time on Valentine's night. “Hope Gaya's okay.”

“Don't worry, Yokoo's treating him tonight.” Tamamori says easily, and Miyata smiles, figuring that's the best possible solution. It hasn't been very long since Fujigaya became single again and he has a tendency to be a bit dramatic about it.

“So do you wanna eat something or just go home?” Miyata asks, but Tamamori simply scrunches up his nose a little and Miyata knows they're just going home. Tamamori's face expresses more than a thousand words, always has.

“I got your chocolates.” Tamamori says as they're heading up the stairs to Miyata's apartment. “They were storebought, didn't you make your own?”

“You wouldn't want my homemade chocolates.” Miyata laughs, and Tamamori rolls his eyes.

“Sure I do!” He protests while Miyata fishes the keys from his bag. “I want anything if it's yours.”

Miyata looks up, pausing with the keys in the hole, but Tama just shrugs at Miyata's surprised expression.

“Don't get mushy, open the door.” He mutters, crossing his arms and Miyata happily obliges.

The door closes behind Tamamori, and Miyata carefully lays the roses down on the kitchen counter before even taking off his shoes, returning to the hall to see Tamamori struggle with his tangled scarf.

It's cute, how Tamamori is sometimes so much like his younger self, and Miyata doesn't hesitate before stepping up and kissing him right on the mouth. His skin is cool, his lips tasting like melon chapstick, and everything about him is perfect.

Tamamori smiles into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Miyata's waist as he clearly gives up on the scarf. Miyata blindly untangles it for him, breaking the kiss as he slides it off, and Tamamori's slightly dazed look as he blinks his eyes open always makes Miyata smile.

“Wanna take a bath?” Tamamori asks, and Miyata laughs, but nods, figuring that he probably needs one anyway. “Okay, I'll get it ready, you go do something. Don't look.”

“Okay.” Miyata agrees, Tamamori's lack of discretion really cute, and he ends up sitting on the couch playing with his phone while he tries not to listen to closely after the running water and the occasional clink and upset mumble from Tamamori bustling around in the bathroom. He wouldn't want to ruin whatever surprise Tamamori has arranged.

“Okay. It's ready.” Tamamori finally shows up in the doorway with a smile, stripped down to just a T-shirt and jeans, unclasping his bracelets as he speaks.

“Did you redecorate the whole room?” Miyata teases, and Tamamori pouts, looking way too cute for Miyata not to get up and follow him towards the bathroom.

He blinks as he steps inside, because whatever he expected, it wasn't anything this tryhard.

The lighting is dimmed, candles placed around the bathroom glowing warmly, the bathtub filled with fluffy white bubbles strewn with rosepetals, and next to the tub is a small table with a champagne bottle, two glasses, and a plate of strawberries.

“Do you like it?” Tamamori asks excitedly, arms draping over Miyata's shoulders, and Miyata can feel his smile against his temple.

“Tama-chan...” Miyata gets out, sounding as amazed as he feels, and Tamamori's giggle into his ear is so cute that he can't keep from turning his head for a soft kiss. “This is so romantic.”

“Isn't that what today is about?” Tamamori mumbles, his smile illuminated by candlelight and Miyata loves this man with all his heart. “Come on, get naked, I wanna drink sparkling.”

Miyata laughs but obeys, watching Tamamori fling his clothes off as quickly as he can, before wincing as he gets into the bathtub and the supposedly too hot water.

Miyata joins him with a smile, thankful that Tamamori went with his favourite water temperature even if it leaves pink marks on Tamamori's delicate skin.

Tamamori yelps as he opens the champagne bottle and the corks flies off into ceiling, but it doesn't seem to leave a dent so they both end up laughing at it.

“This is our best Valentine's Day yet.” Miyata says as their glasses clink in a silent cheers, the condensation on the glass cooling his fingers as he looks up at Tamamori's slightly pink face smiling proudly back at him.

“I did a good job, didn't I?” He agrees, sipping champagne before sighing happily. “I figured you'd want something relaxing rather than fun after a long work day.”

“A sexy massage on top of this and everything would be perfect.” Miyata laughs, and Tamamori winks at him.

“How do you know I didn't plan that already?” He asks, but Miyata just smiles because he knows that Tamamori's probably going to fall asleep the second they get to bed if he drinks champagne in this heat.

They talk about their days then, Tamamori complaining that his arms are tired because his brother owns too much shit, then complains that his mother complained that Miyata couldn't be there, and Miyata feels flattered. Miyata talks about getting chocolate from the staff and Tamamori gets predictably jealous, before they slip into the subjects they usually talk about. They get through half the champagne bottle and all the strawberries before the bath water's starting to go cold and Miyata is so relaxed he feels like his body melted into a big, warm, content blob.

“Do we have to get up?” Tamamori whines, but Miyata reminds him his fingers will get pruny and Tamamori makes a face.

They towel dry themselves and each other, almost knocking over the champagnebottle as Miyata throws the towel over Tamamori's face at one point, and it's silly but nobody's there to see it.

Tamamori mumbles something about that he should blowdry his hair while brushing his teeth, but Miyata knows that's not going to happen. Tamamori's eyelids are dropping and his toothbrush speaking is more slurred than usual. Besides, he just wants to get to bed himself too.

“I promise, I did plan on dirty Valentine's sex.” Tamamori says into the fluffy covers after flopping face down onto the bed butt naked.

“That's okay, we can have dirty not Valentine's sex tomorrow.” Miyata offers, and Tamamori hums in approval as Miyata tries to roll him enough to the side to get the covers out from under him.

It's a hassle, since Tamamori takes joy in not moving an inch and making Miyata work for it, which becomes obvious as he pokes at Miyata's biceps with a small smile when he's pulling at the covers with all his might.

“So strong.” He compliments softly, and Miyata's not sure if it's adressed to him as a person or simply his arm, but he decides that it's a compliment no matter which.

“Not strong enough, move a bit.” Miyata finally gives up, gently pinching Tamamori's side to make him jump aside. “Now get back.”

Alarms are set and the lights are turned out before Tamamori actually gets back, but when he does, Miyata wraps an arm securely around his waist and pulls him close against his chest, spooning him and smelling his still wet hair.

“Thanks for the date.” He mumbles as he brushes his nose against Tamamori's neck.

“Mmm you're welcome.” Tamamori mumbles back sleepily. “Now you have to outdo me on our anniversary.”

Miyata pauses at that, because of course Tamamori would find a catch, but then he simply smiles and snuggles closer to his lover.

“Just you wait.” He promises.


End file.
